


I Haven't

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Book 1: Outlander, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: The way Claire's conversation with Bree should have went.





	I Haven't

**Author's Note:**

> Claire and Bree. Fluff. Gotham's writing workshop. Week 27

"I didn't know. I really didn't. I married him out of need. But not need of him. Just need of his nationality. Of the protection of being a Scot.  
I discovered more benefits on our wedding night and everytime we laid together. But I still meant to come back. To get back to my own time.  
I will admit, I was starting to feel something for him. Something deeper then more affection and lust. But I didn't want too.  
Then Gellis and I were tried as witches and she asked me straight up if I loved him. Love! I hadn't named it. I didn't want to.  
He rescued me of course. And I told him everything. And he believed me! That was a turning point. He offered to let me go back, you see. He took me to the stones. He let me choose.  
It was a struggle. I sat there for hours debating between the two options. The past/future or the present/past. Frank or Jamie. But the pull to him was to strong.  
I tried to get back. I did! But, I haven't ever felt anything as powerful as I felt towards him. And then there was peace, and pain, love, and horror. I will not tell you all that now. I will later, if you want to hear. What is important is that that pull, that love never wavered. It was only the inevitable coming of Colluden that forced the seperation. That and your coming arrival.  
So, you see, it was so much more than a choose between your father and your da. It was between an ordinary life and something extraordinary. The most powerful force I had ever felt. "  
"Then you must go back momma. You must return to my da."  
"I haven't seen him in twenty years. What if..what if he doesn't love me anymore?"  
"With a love that is stronger than time, I am sure he does. You must see. He must know about me. So is it you or I that is going?"  
"You are so like him. I am going. I love you Brianna Ellen Randall-Fraser."  
"I love you momma."


End file.
